regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks Devotion: Episode 03
]] Recap Tuesday, Oct 3, 1509 The party leaves Evermond and head out for Highmeadow to get there before Sucundas. Olivia is feeling down, so Kellen writes her a song. :Olivia, What can I give ya? :Olivia, Olivia, :What can I give ya? :I'll give you my heart, I'll give you my heart, :I'll give you everything else you want, :Olivia! In the middle of the day the Band rest at a tea shop on a road when a Bugbear comes by. Olivia casts thought read on him, but the Bugbear realises and gets angry, and calls Olivia a witch. The band tell the Bugbear to back off before they walk away. The band eventually arrive at Highmeadow. They check out the Grub Hub first, run by Mary. Mary hasn't heard of Sucundas. The band arranges to play a few songs tonight at the Grub Hub before heading off to investigate the other 2 taverns in town. The band check out Frank's Famous Tavern, a 3 story building run by Frank, the tavern famous for it's sausages. No news of Sucundas here either, but Ransom talks up their skills. They then check out Splash, a Mermaid themed tavern which is next door to Frank's Famous Tavern, a far more quiet and smaller venue. Ransom warns the owner of Splash about Sucundas and their mind-warping powers. Outside Ransom reveals his plan, because you can watch from balconies on Frank's Famous Tavern, it is the better spot to spy on Sucundas, which is why he praised them in Frank's but not in Splash. At sunset Sucundas arrive in town and head for Frank's Famous Tavern. The party go to follow them, when Ransom is approached. A man named Buddy asks for Ransom's help. Buddy's brother Nick was crossing the bridge in a cart full of presents for children when Nick was taken as well as all the presents by Lizardpeople 5 minutes ago. Ransom is reluctant to help, but the rest of the band insists on helping out Nick. Buddy leads the band to the stone bridge outside town. Kes finds a set of tracks and a dead reindeer under the bridge. The band with Buddy follow the tracks and find a large red bell and other things belonging to Nick. The band follow the trail of clues to reach the edge of the Rainwood Reach forest. 2 Lizardpeople jump out of the water to attack the party. The band kill one of the lizardpeople, and the other retreats back into the river. The band head inside the Rainwood Reach going up river. Kellen calls out for Nick and hears a voice back. The band head to the voice and find Nick in a tree on an island in the middle of the river. As Nick climbs down the tree, 3 lizard men jump out of the water. The band jump to the small island and kill the lizardpeople. Olivia heals up Nick and finds the missing presents. Everyone travels back to Highmeadow. Nick and Buddy rush off to their family. The band head back to Frank's Famous Tavern. Ransom puts in his earplugs. The audience is enraptured, and as they enter the room Olivia and Kes are also enraptured. For some reason Kellen isn't under the effects this time, and hears Guy Claypool and Bash Rockstorm for real and they sound off-key and out of rhythm. Kellen and Ransom look around the room and see everyone else in the building is transfixed. Ransom tries to take Kes away from the music, but Kes violently resists being moved. When the song ends everyone is freed, and Kes doesn't remember hitting Ransom. Kellen tells the others about how bad the music was but Kes & Olivia don't believe him. Guy Claypool comes over and greets the party, happy that he has fans that follow him from city to city. Guy then introduces the backup dancers, Lydia, Rose, Martha, Riox and Han. Ransom notices that the two male backup dancers have hidden short swords hidden. The party head to The Grub Hub for their gig but Sucundas think they are following them to The Grub Hub. Ransom arranges to pay for Sucundas's meal, but have to deal with Mary's cuddles. Kes & Kellen perform a new song. :Crying at night :Crying at night, :I'm always crying at night. :For my girl, my girl. :She gone. :But there's light. :I see in the stars. :I feel in my heart that she'll be back, :And I will no longer be torn apart. :She's my girl in this world, :Now I won't cry anymore. Guy Claypool is impressed by the song. Olivia flirts with Guy Claypool for a little and give him her hat. This devastates Kellen, who doesn't play well for the rest of the night. Kes performs her ocarina very well however. Bash Rockstorm gives Kes a hug and Ransom inspects Bash's drums, but finds nothing amiss with them. Guy Claypool tells Kes & Kellen about a music contest in Bridgelight soon being run by Kel Vache Bel for her husband who loves music. Ransom tries to accuse one of the backup dancers being behind Sucundas playing well, but it is misunderstood as a complement. Party Levels up to Level 2 Kellen HP +2 Kes HP +3 Olivia HP +4 Ransom HP +3 Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes